Spiralling into love
by Choieitonami
Summary: When a young woman is at her lowest a good friend sends her favorite game. What will happen to her?
1. It begins

Alrighty, I am brand new to this site but I've been looking for a place to write my newest fanfic. My favorite Final Fantasy is IX or 9. If I'm in the wrong place, I will live, if I'm in the right place then I hope you enjoy my work. My real name is krissy, but I will go by the name of my character, Kith. Now that intro's are out of the way, allow me to start 

8 years before

'Could she have betrayed me? nay, ne'er would my love speak false. I must have faith! She shall appear if I only believe! As the sun lends me no ear, I pray instead to the twin moons! I beseech thee, wondrous moonlight, grant me my only wish!' Marcus said throwing the coat off him to reveal Zidane. 'Bring my beloved Dagger to me!' The girl playing Final Fantasy IX's eyes got big "I KNEW IT!" She yelled. "Krissy quiet down." Her mother said from the computer. "It's 2AM your dad's sleeping." Krissy started to watch the screen As Garnet ran down the stairs and into Zidane's arms. 'That was so beautiful.' She thought to herself. 'I cant believe I finally beat it. Wait.. Now what do I do!'

Current time for Krissy

"Okay hun, open your eyes." Krissy's boyfriend said. She opened her eyes to see an engagement ring in his hands, unable to believe why she would go through with this, she nodded and brought out the fake tears. The love of her life died in a car accident when she was a senior in high school. The one day she didnt ride home from school with him, and he died leaving her to grieve. After completing school she followed the wrong career path and went into the fast food industry, unable to show to the world her true potential. All of her best friends forever had moved to the places they loved most, a few to Japan, some to Ireland and one to New York where she became a great manga writer. Krissy on the other hand moved to Arizona, the only thing she liked about her life was her playstation 2 and her computer. She used to play Final Fantasy IX every day until her fiance broke the disks in front of her and swore to hurt her if she ever played it again.  
Oi I'm gonna post more on my next post. Teehee need to make sure it posts


	2. Greetings I am Krissy Or Kith?

Woosheth! I return t write more

After discussing the plans and who to invite they stood up to go home. "And Kris," he said. "Remember this is your new life, don't even think of inviting your old friends." 'Kris?' She thought to herself. 'That jerk doesnt even know who I am. I'll invite who I please.' The second she got home she was chased by her cat around the house as she went to her computer to email her friends. The email said 'Please talk me out of this, I'm marrying for all the wrong reasons and I've finally realized I need help. The wedding is on the 9th of december, if you can make it, I'm begging one of you to stop it.' The email was sent and Krissy went over to her playstation 2 looking at her games. All of her Final Fantasy disks, from VII-X-2 were broken and glued to her floor a birthday present from her fiance. She grabbed an old SSX game, the one she hid from him in fear of it breaking. This game was her uncle's, after years of searching she found it. "Now to escape from reality, right Kyo?" She said looking at her cat. He just cocked his head and mewed as he nuzzled the game. "Good kitty." The game started up and she started to play. Flashbacks of her uncle started to flood her view as she slipped off into a silent sleep. "Yo Kith up now," her roomate said. "Off the playstation your gonna break it." Krissy woke up and looked at the clock, a half an hour went by, the longest she'd slept in a month. "Couldn't you have let me lay?" She said, voice pleading. "Oh you know I cant pick you up, besides your PS2 was in danger and you would have killed me if anything happened to it, let alone that game." Krissy looked at the screen worrying about the game, it was regular fuz. "So long as the system is of I can sleep on my PS2." She said getting up and heading into the kitchen. "Alright Kith go lay down on the couch, I'll get something to cool you off." Krissy walked over to the couch and layed down as she turned on the other tv to watch it. "Inuyasha's on!" She said happily. Program blocked! She read on the screen. "What the crap! Who would block inuyasha?" She said a little hurt. "So thats what jerk-face was doing over here." Kale replied Kale is her roomate "He blocked my inuyasha? God why doesnt he just suck the life out of me now?" "Your the one dating him, not me." She said as she gave Krissy a glass of milk and some cookies. "Anyway his entire purpose in life is to hurt you, are you sure you want to be dating him?" Krissy held up her hand which held a ring. "Too late to turn back I would say." "Kith no," she said worried. "He doesnt care about you, what happened to the promise of the one made for you? Yours has to be out there." "Mine died in a car accident, my spirit died along with him." "Create a new life if your both dead then, run away and become Kith Kalloe and find the one made for her." Krissy bit into one of the cookies, not even considering what Kale said.


	3. Gamming

An entire week went by and there was little word from her friends. The letter from Tali said 'Tali is unable to go anywhere for the time being, please mail and or email in a week or so.' And the one from Saushi said 'I'm really sorry krissy, all I can say is not to go through with it. I'm in the middle of a family crisis.' But one letter brought more. It was from Arynn. 'Let it consume your life again.' was all it said, it was a pacage with Final Fantasy IX in it. "Should I really?" She asked Kale, "your friend sent it for a good reason. I'll keep an eye out for jerkface if you need it Kith." Krissy grabbed an old blue memory card from her pocket and plugged it into the system. "Not needed, he's going to the alps with Jenny today, they'll be there for a month." Kale grabbed her purse. "Want me to pick up some ice cream and stuff?" She said grabbing her keys. "Sure, I'm gonna head to my moms sometime tonight. I'm gonna write a note please give it to jerkface when he comes back." "Your running?" Kale replied. Krissy only nodded as she wrote the note. Kale went out to the car to buy the treats as Krissy looked at her game. 'Dare I? This very game made and broke my life from 13 to 20... Would I go back to the addiction so willingly? I remember how happy it made me... But I missed out on everything I would have loved.' Krissy put the disk into the system. 'So long as I can remember happiness and allow myself to be once more sucked into this wonderful game again... Even for the last time.' Krissy went on and clicked new game when the power went out. 'Just my luck, must be a sign to tell me not to play... I dont care, I want this. I long to be taken over again.' Suddenly the power came on again and started to shock Krissy, with every shock her body started to fade. As the last shock came, her body vanished.  
15 minutes later!  
"Kith!" Kale said when she got back. "I got the supplies and- hm? She's only at the begining screen? She wouldnt have left without the game" Kale put the groceries away and walked over to the game set. The screen showed a girl in rags on the ground. The print read, 'Depression. When someone leaves you, they arent comming back.' "Kith?"


	4. Sucked in

Kale grabbed the freshly bought ice cream, a half case of soda and two bags of chips. 'If I want to find out if this is really Kith,' she thought, 'I'll need to play through. I havent played an RPG since rehab... I'll do it.'  
"... Ung" Kith said getting up. "W-where am I?" She looked down to the ground only to have her eyes caught by her clothes, torn and rugged as if she had been living on the streets for years. Her gaze went to the ground even more as something caught her eye. 'A ticket stub?' She questioned herself as she picked it up. "I want to be your canary" She read. Suddenly she realized and started to look around. Llia was helping Vivi up, Hippaul was bragging about his cards and Puck had just ran by her. "What happened?" She said walking into Llia's grandparents house, maybe her grandma would have some clothes she could borrow. "Oh dear, Llia's new dress isnt close to being finished." She heard walking in. "Would you mind if I helped you finish her dress?" Krissy asked 'this must be a dream, I'll have as much fun as I can for now.' "Thank you very much for the offer, could you bring me that needle over there?" Krissy grabbed the needle and started to help out, in a half an hour the dress was finally finished, and Llia and her grandparents were preparing for the play. Krissy pulled her ticket out of her torn pocket. "Grandma might hawve a dwress you could bowrow." Llia said as she came out with the cutest dress. She grabbed something and ran into the other room. "She's so cute" Krissy said to herself. "Thank you for your help earlier, grandma would have taken alot longer without it." Krissy merely bowed then nodded her head as Llia and her grandmother came in with a bag. "This is for yowr hewlp earwlier." Llia said handing Krissy the bag. With that Llia and her family left her. You've recieved a bag 'This dream is going all out...' She thought finding a dress and pair of shoes in the bag. The dress wasn't the greatest, warm but still pretty at the least. She made her way to the ticket booth and was on her way to see the play.

The boatride to Alexandria castle was more then beautiful. Krissy put her fingers into the water and allowed them to dance while the boat moved on. 'The ice cold feeling of this water...' She thought. 'It hurts because it's so cold, dreams dont normally hurt.' "We have arrived at the castle" a guard said. "Please watch your step ma'am." She walked up the oh so familliar steps that clouded her mind long ago. The play 'I want to be your canary' was one she always wanted to see, but in this moment she knew she shouldnt. She knew that she wanted in the main storyline. The play started normally and soon went to Zidane and Blanks sword fight. When it began she left the room to sneak into the royal chambers which surprisingly enough werent guarded at all. "For a castle the security sure sucks, I have to find Garnet before Rusty is added into the story... I dont like him." As she opened the door she saw a hooded girl walking out of another room. "Princess Garnet!" She said excited to meet her. "How do you know who I am?" "You needn't worry about that right now, I know your trying to get to Linblum and I know how to get you there without a big fuss." "W-who are you? How do you know all this?" "Please your highness, trust me. I just want to prevent a horrible accident from happening." Princess Garnet nodded as she took Krissys hand. "What's your name?" She asked "I'm Kith" Krissy replied as they reached the doorway. 'There we are' she thought. "Zidane! The princess wishes to catch a ride on the Prima Vista to get to Linblum." Zidane stood there dumbfounded "How did you... Alright, lets get aboard then." It was easy to see that Zidane wasn't going to fight with her, "hey what's going on up here?" Blank said as he finally made it up. "We need to get back to the ship Blank, the princess wants a ride to Linblum." "I may explain later," Kith said as she led Garnet down the stairway. "You gonna fight her on this?" Zidane asked Blank. "Hell no, lets just get out of here before we get caught." "Good idea." They ran down the stairs to catch up as they made their way into the airship. 'Awesome, I just got Rusty out of the picture and I'm in the storyline.' "Hey Zidane, would it be alright if I still watched the play?" "I dont see why not, I'll try to find a place where you wont be too noticeable." Zidane led Garnet and Kith to a certain place where they could watch the show but not be seen.


	5. I wants to be your lets get on the ship

As the play progressed, Kith was getting a little worried. 'If I stopped Rusty from comming in, that gets rid of an entire scene...' She was getting too worried to even watch the play. 'What if I just messed up the entire thing?' "Leave me alone!" A kid yelled, breaking her thoughts. "Vivi!" She yelled running out to the stage, "Kith don't run onto the stage." Garnet said running with her. "Ow! Hot!" Garnet yelled as she tore the coat off her. "Garnet!" Zidane yelled running on stage. "What is going on here!" Queen Brahne yelled, "guards attack, get Garnet back here!" Kith helped Vivi up as the airship started to move. "It would be smart to get inside right now guys," Kith yelled rushing them all off the stage then running long with them. Queen Brahne was enraged as she attacked the airship with full power doing what she could to get her daughter back. "Brace yourself" Blank yelled running in, "Were going down fast!" Suddenly Kith was flung from the ship right into the middle of evil forest.


	6. Evil forest place

Wow every time I look at this chappy it gets smaller... Sorry about that, I'll try to make this one long.

Every bone in Kith's body ached as she got up. "H-how is this possible? Ouch.." Kith looked around to make sure the area was safe. The first thing to catch her eye was a strange creature with a red pompom comming out of his head. "You took quite a fall kupo! Here take a drink from that spring you'll feel better kupo." Kith looked over to see a spring right besides her. She let some water run into her hands, it felt cold but in a healing type of way. "You don't look so good kupo, why not take this tent I have you look like you could use sleep kupo!" Before Kith knew what was going on she was in a tent sleeping, her dreams confused her, how could she dream inside a dream? Her dreams involved a life she had never seen before, but the life was so familliar. Her cousin was just being born and she was playing with a friend of hers, nobody in the village ever saw him but he was always there for her.  
"Hmm... No sign of any monsters here." Someone said waking Kith up. She got out of the tent to see Zidane taking a drink from the spring. "I found life!" She said walking over to Zidane and pulling his tail. "Ouch!" Zidane said shuddering. "What the hell was the point of that!" He turned around to see Kith and felt a little better. "Well I'm glad your okay, just... Don't do that anymore okay?" Kith nodded feeling a little guilty. Who hasn't always wanted to do that! "Sorry, so where's the princess?" She asked already knowing the answer. "We're trying to save her now. We arent that sure where she is." Zidane, Kith and Vivi each got a drink from the spring and started on their journey again. "We have to hurry, we might be too late." "What if we run into a.. Monster!" RANDOM BATTLE! Oh I forgot to ask Kith, do you have any fighting skills?" He asked attacking the monster. "I can heal I guess, but I don't have a rod..." Vivi started casting a fire spell. "I'll see if any monsters have a rod I can steal okay? Don't hit them too hard until I see what they have okay?" "Ouch" Kith said as the monster attacked her. She grabbed a potion and used it on herself. "No rod on this one." Zidane replied attacking again. "Vivi just use an attack, we're going to need your MP later on." Vivi attacked for a lowly five points of damage. It was good enough but not the greatest attack out there. Kith attacked unsure about what she was doing but attacking nonetheless. Sparks flew from her fingers and attacked the monster. "Holy crap..." She said quietly. "Nice attack," Zidane said. "I'm glad you're in the group." The monster fell and they progressed to the boss. "There she is!" Vivi yelled seeing her behind a giant monster "So, this is the master." Zidane said getting into attacking position. "Kith your on potion duty, if one of use needs it that's your job. We're counting on you." Kith nodded and attacked. Zidane ran over the the monster and grabbed a weapon from it. "Try this on Kith, it might make your attacks better." Zidane tossed a staff with a blade at the on the end and a string going down it. "What in the name of... Ouch..." The plant attacked all three of them, lowering their hitpoints. "Whew, I made it just in time." Blank said running up. "Step aside. I'll take care of this." Blank grabbed a potion and healed Vivi who also grabbed a potion and healed Kith. "Don't worry about me," Zidane said giving himself a potion. "I wanna see how good you can use that weapon. Kith raised the staff and attacked, hitting it for 20 points of damage. "Nice hit!" Blank said attacking the plant. The plant was hard to take down but in a few minutes it was down to it's last hitpoints and the princess was saved. Kith started to pour the medicine into Garnets mouth, she started to cough and hack. "You need to drink it all princess. You'll feel better." Suddenly the ground started to shake and monsters tried to attack. "Sheez! We're gonna be surrounded!" Blank yelled as Zidane picked up Garnet. "Lets get out of here!" He said as they started to run. They managed to make their way out of the plant masters cave but more plants were attacking them. 'I can't believe I haven't woken up yet...' Kith thought, still running for her very life. Suddenly she remembered a scene she hated, a scene where Blank was petrified, a scene she would rather not live through. "Kith what's going on?" Blank asked seeing her hands start to light up. "I don't know!" She replied, fear in her voice. Suddenly the area behind them froze with ice, "is that an eidolon?" Vivi yelled, "Don't stop guys, we need to get out of here!" Blank yelled running up to Kith who was almost falling. "Let me help okay? Grab my shoulder." Kith grabbed Blanks shoulder as he ran with her at his side. In seconds they could see the entrance for evil forest, the only thing on their minds was getting out, being safe... If they were to get out of the forest together it would make life easier.

Wow hope this is long enough.. Eheh


	7. Summon me up an ice cold Shiva!

Eheh I think it's time for a confession. First off realize that to me, FFIX is the greatest thing ever and nothing can surpass it's greatness. I HATE SEPHIROTH! He is weak, destroying a lowly planet or two just stops all the pain on it, destroying a whole universe STILL stops all suffering, I don't like weak people. On the otherhand, a manthong wearing narcissistic villain who want's two worlds because they aren't good enough without him is awesome! GO KUJIE!

Zidane and Garnet were first to get out of the forest, followed closely by Vivi and behind them. Trying their hardest to keep up, Blank and Kith. Evil forest was petrifying behind them, plants grabbed at their heels and hair but they didn't stop, they couldn't. Kith started to fall right at the edge, both her and Blank making it out in time. Kith fell face first into the ground. 'How can I get hurt? This isn't supposed to happen in a dream..' "Hey Kith you okay?" Vivi asked trying to help her up. "I just used MP that I happen to know I don't have yet, I'm not okay." Blank grabbed the back of her dress and pulled her up. "If your still alright now, then your going to be fine later." He said in a shrude way. "You cocky little punk!" Kith said going to punch him. Not thinking, she fell down again. When your dizzy you do not try to punch someone. "I think we should all rest up, Blank would you mind if I held on to the map?" "Who appointed him leader?" Kith said pointing to Zidane. "I refuse to follow the orders of a monkey." Blank snickered, "here you go, funny how you knew about the map though." Zidane took the map and everybody went to sleep, we all like sleep, it tastes sooo yummy... Mmm sleep. ACK! Kith woke up after a short hour. That was the most she has slept yet, back in Evil Forest she had only slept for thirty five minutes. She went to the edge of Evil Forests entrance and looked up at the sky. 'I don't think this is a dream anymore... Maybe I've finally snapped and the truth is being blocked by my stress again... No it was never this real.' Kith couldn't stop thinking about what was going on, she had such a horrible life as it is, but now another life was forcing itself upon her. Every time she woke up she realized she was changing a little more. "Hey Kith, why aren't you still sleeping?" Vivi said as he walked up to her. "I could never sleep that long, something bad happened to me and it's made it so I am always alert, always paranoyed." Vivi sat down beside her. "Well um, I hope things get better for you, you seem really nice." Kith closed her eyes, a small tear ran down her cheek. "Thank you Vivi, I think that being with everyone is going to make me feel better, but I'm not sure." It all got quiet, Kith was too busy looking up at the stars and Vivi was just staring off into space. "Guys we need our rest, don't stay up too late" Zidane said spooking them both. Reflexes intact Kith punched behind her, right in Zidanes leg. "Don't sneak up on me!" She yelled. "I taught myself to punch people who sneak up behind me!" Vivi got up and started walking back. "I'm going to go back to bed, night guys." "Aren't you going?" Zidane asked. "What point is there? I would never get back to sleep. Tonight I got the most sleep I've had in two years" Zidane sat down next to her. "I would offer you sleeping weed but you probably wouldn't take it." Kith extended her arm towards him. "I'll be the judge of that, lets see if it works" Zidane reached into his pocket and got her some. "Remember not to stay out too long, after taking it you should go right back to bed." Kith shoved it into her mouth. "Yada," she said looking back up at the stars. "Fine then, it will be your problem if you freeze here." He started walking back to the camp, Kith was too busy trying to figure out what she was doing and what was going to happen. Slowly all conciousness began to fail, and she started to drift off into a sullen sleep.


	8. Dreaming of stuff

Kith dreamed about her real life this time, about her first and only love, about him. They were in his car laughing about a joke he told her, after pulling up to the school he asked if she wanted a ride home later on. She said no and they walked inside together. When inside they hugged and said their goodbyes, Kith walking to her friends. There was Arynn and Saushi so far, but she had to wait Tali and the others. Arynn greeted her and Saushi followed her to get breakfast. Her normal routine always went without change, she would talk about stupid stuff that made Saushi laugh. The day went on and her last class was just about over when she started to freak out, she finally remembered what day it was. She ran from the room and went to the phone by the office. Tears were streaming down her face as she dialed the number. His voice was running through her head and the last thing she heard before she woke up was "I will always love you, forever and until the day I die." As she woke up she screamed "Kith what's the matter?" Garnet said as she walked over "It's nothing..." She replied. "Good to see we're all awake, we need to get moving." Zidane said walking over. "According to the map that Blank gave me, there's a cavern to the south of us." "Yep, ice cavern!" Kith said giving in to the happiness she suddenly felt. "You know where it is?" Zidane asked. "I know where every place on Gaia is, Above it is Dali then the observitory mountains then south gate and if you wanted to pass south gate to get to Treno it's on the ledge beside Dali. And then theres-" "Okay so were going to ice caverns right?" Blank said interupting Kith. "Fine don't give in to my super intellect. One day you will all need it!" "Look somethings comming!" Vivi said pointing to a moogle. "Wait! Kupo!" It said "I'm impressed, kupo! First time I've seen anyone escape from Evil Forest. You all must be strong, kupo! But don't get cocky, kupo. Lots of stronger monsters ahead. Before you go out to the world, Mogster will teach you a few things." "What is it's problem! I don't like Mogster he eats oglops!" Kith realized these words weren't her own, she couldn't realize what was happening with her. "Kupo! Mogster doesn't eat oglops!" "We get the whistle that summons Mene right?" She asked not paying attention to the moogles words. "Um yes.. Kupo" It replied giving Zidane the whistle which Kith automatically stole." "Alright on to Ice Caverns" He said as they all walked away. The moogle stuck its toungue out at Kith as she spun the whistle in her fingers. "She's a meanie kupo." They rushed from evil forest's opening, and started on the way to Ice caverns. They got into one fight after the other on the way, but pressed on no matter what. "This must be the cavern..." Zidane said, upon arrival. "U-Um..." Vivi stuttered. "What's up vivi?" Zidane replied, "My grandpa told me about this place. He said the cavern takes travelers to the top of the Mist." "Yep, atop the mist and to pretty pretty Dali!" Kith chimed in. "When we get there I need to visit someone." "Let's just think about getting out of the cavern first." Zidane said as they stepped in. Suddenly Garnet ran to the nearest thing she could see, as though a small child. "Oh what a beautiful place." Garnet said. "Seeing the actual cavern is so much better than reading about it!" Kith ran over starting to chip something off with a dagger she hastily stole from Zidane. It was a very pretty flower that had been iced over, making it even more appealing then before. She looked around for another and chipped it off as well, then ran over to Zidane to give him back his dagger. "Also take a flower, you'll understand why later... Maybe." She said laughing and running back to the group. "Can we get movin'?" Zidane said, "I'm freezin' here."  
I'll leave ya there...


	9. Ice caverns

Kith ran over to a giant wall of ice and kicked it. "Flame it Vivi!" She yelled jumping up and down. 'Did I really say that? Heh, duh I did what am I thinking?' "U-um okay." Vivi said stumbling through the icey weather to get to Kith. Soon the wall was knocked over and Zidane saw the treasure chest. "Hey Vivi, that was great." He said, "I'm counting on you to do that to the other ice walls okay? There may be more treasure like this." "O.. Okay" He replied as they went on. I would explain what happened in the battles but I'm too lazy and am surprised I'm typing this now. They started walking and found two seperate paths. They started heading to the right. "Whoa guys not over there yet." "What's the matter Kith?" Garnet asked nicely. "I'm not sure, I really want to go in there though." She replied, walking in as the others followed. "Wow, who ordered the ice sculpture?" Zidane said trying hard not to laugh. "Oh the poor thing." Garnet said going over to it. "Flame it Vivi!" Kith said again as Vivi walked over to unfreeze the poor moogle. "Hot hot hot! You bastards! The moogle screamed." "You can't talk to Vivi like that!" Kith yelled, interrupting him. "Flame em again!" She yelled as Vivi raised his arms to cast again. "No wait kupo!" The moogle said afraid. "Well, thank you for saving me kupo. But please kupo keep her away from me." Kith walked up to the moogle glaring at him. "Give me all your mognet and you won't get flamed!" She said hugging him. The moogle gave Kith a letter to his friend and they took a nap, cause naps taste good, and left the moogle there. "Yo! Vivs, you're going slow, you okay?" "Sorry guys, It's getting too cold. I can't really-" "Whoa! The edge is right there!" Kith yelled running over to stop the impact. Yeah it happened anyway. "Wake up no time for naps!" Kith said jumping off the ledge and hitting her head, knocking herself out. "Yo! Guys. You're... Not okay are you?" Zidane asked as he tried to get their attention. Suddenly Garnet fell asleep too. Then Zidane did it to fit in.


	10. Pervo monkey or pervo Kith?

Kith dreamt again, she was running around a wall showing her favorite pictures to her friend. "Most of their powers are laughable" he had scoffed, "but not this one, no he's far more powerful." Kith put her arm around her friend and gave him a hug "You're a funny funny man" she said as they walked out. Kith was suddenly snapped back into reality by Garnet who had just woken up as well. "Glad to see you're all okay" Zidane said walking over. "What happened?" Vivi asked sleepily, "Oh nothing" Zidane said offering his arms to help Garnet and Kith up. "You touched us while we were sleeping you monkey tailed pervert!" Kith yelled, pointing at him. "Vivi too!" Everyone looked from Kith, to Vivi, then to Zidane. "What? I- Go.. I.." Zidane stood there confused and stumbling over his words. Kith started laughing uncontrollably. "Um, what's so funny?" Vivi asked. "Do you honestly think he would do that in the middle of a freezing cold cavern? You all thought I was telling the truth! Now help me up because if you don't I'm gonna be stuck here all day and you can't leave without me!" Zidane grabber her and Garnet and helped them up, and Kith helped Vivi up. Suddenly! And from out of no where we all remembered Blank was here! Honestly I forgot... ;; Sorry Blank I love you! "Where have you been meanie head?" Kith asked as Blank walked in. "I don't know.." He said shaking his head in fear. "Good enough answer for me! Let's get going!" Kith lead the way out of the caverns and they all walked out into the sun. "Oh! So that's Dali right Kith?" Garnet said pointing out a small village off in the distance, it was purdy like i kitteh I mean... "Hey Garnet, do you really want to go in there with us calling you a princess?" Blank asked including himself into the conversation because he felt left out. "He's right" Zidane said quietly. "You're going to need a fake name if we're to get you to linblum." "I wanna name it Flame!" Kumi yelled jumping up and down. "She's not an it" Zidane said as Kith pushed him. "You're always yelling at me!" She yelled and pretended to cry as she ran to Garnet. "Dagger he hit me!" "Dagger?" Garnet asked confused. "It would work as a name wouldn't it?" Vivi said as Kith started to back up feeling akward. "Yo the ledge!" Blank yelled, but it was too late and she stepped off. "Float!" Dagger yelled waving her staff while shaking. Kith started to levitate and she let herself float onto her back. Her eyes were wide when the others got finally got off the cliff. "Any further and you would have needed a pheonix down" Zidane said trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work, Kith hugged her legs and started rocking back and forth repeating that she would be okay and crying. "Well I think we should just leave her." "Zidane!" Dagger sad in an angry voice. "She's scared to death, for all we know something like this could have happened to her when she was younger. This is no time for you to Agitate her." "Don't be formal.. I'm alright.." "She's right, you need to sound more casual like me." "Very well" Dagger said a little annoyed. "Try saying something like..." Zidane looked at Vivi then turned back. "Something like alrighty" "A-Alrighty" She repeated. "We'll work on it later guys, let's just get into Dali and rest" Blank said as he pulled Kith who was still floating and trying to convince herself that she was alright. They got into the village and at some point were all able to sleep due to Zidane and his sleeping weed. Yes, he gave it to Kith to shut her up okay? This time, Kith didn't dream at all, or atleast... Not that she remembered. She woke up to the sound of Zidane getting off of his bed. She had slept on the floor since the room only had four beds and she was still floating when they were deciding. "Hey Kith," Zidane said stretching, "how are you feeling?" She brushed away a couple of old tears and got up. "I'm sorry for being so obnoxious... I don't know what's wrong with me..." "Well, it's okay. Just don't blow our cover okay?" Kith nodded and followed him into the other room where she saw a moogle and a cat. She quickly ran over to the cat and started petting it. It was making her feel better cause cats own. She gave the moogle the letter and they fought about how mean the sender was and how it was funny that Kith wanted to flame him. Afterwards Kith went outside to look around, this is that part where the inn keeper is all like... Stupid black mage, I don't want him to sleep in here! She walked out of the town and over to the observatory mountain where she knew she could find Morrid. Yes, I am a Morrid fan!


	11. Fun in the land down Dali

Kith and Morrid talked for a while and drank coffee, which is yummy. Kith gave him a couple packs of rare coffee and left having her deed finally done. When she finally got back, everyone was looking for Vivi. It seemed he was looking at the windmill and he vanished. Kith walked into the windmill building and tripped over something which led to a secret opening. She rushed from the building yelling. "Zidane! Dali has a dirty little secret! I found it! That guy over there hit me!" "I did not!" Blank yelled. "By this time you would think she'd have my name right..." Kith showed them the way down to the underground workshop where they found two men taking Vivi away. Dagger said some stuff but Kith didn't find it important enough to listen to. "Guys, after this we should be leaving..." Kith said "I can't very well go walking around Linblum in a singed and damp outfit. You guys make sure to save Vivi I'll get us all supplies for when we leave okay?" "I'll go with" Blank said. "Who knows what might happen if we walk around alone. Do you mind Zidane?" "Sounds okay to me." He replied as him and Dagger pressed on. Kith and Blank left the underground place and Kith ran behind a certain machine in the windmill room thing. "That lazy bum didn't get it!" She said said angered. "What's wrong with you now?" Blank asked annoyed with her constant mood changes. "Oh he didn't pick up Aries, I guess he didn't see it there. "You mean a stellazio?" Blank asked more interested. "What else would it be? I know where they all are I just heven't had the chance to get any of them yet..." She put her coin into her torn pocket along with an old and almost destroyed 'I Want to be Your Canary' ticket stub. They left the room and went to the weapon/armor shop and then to the item shop. Kith went to the inn to try on her new outfit. First was the shirt, it had long black sleeves that draped over her arms but the shirt itself was silver pretty low cut, it went a little past the belly button, Live with it, I can't think of anything else with a short purple skirt, white leather knee highs and a white half skirt connected by a silver chain belt with spikes sticking out. Last was a pair of normal black boots. She walked out to show blank. "You're not wearing that in front of Zidane are you?" He asked almost emberassed to think like that. "Duh, that's why I got the cloak!" She said going to get it. The cloak was red with black streaks going down it. The cloak was strapped up with more chains. Kith and Blank walked out of the inn, "I'm going to find my way over to south gate, tell everyone else I'll meet you up in Linblum." He started to walk away. "You didn't want Zidane to stop you, you just wanted to leave quickly and silently. Oh well, just don't get hurt on the way." Kith walked out of the town and saw people loading an airship. She started yelling words in a language she was sure she didn't even understand. The confused people ran from the 'red haired crazy woman' and back into their underground hole. Kith jumped onto a box and realized that she couldn't take her hands out of the cloak. She started jumping on the box singing a song involving chocobos, tonberrys, and inns. "Kith is that you?" Vivi yelled from inside the box, the singing got louder. "That has to be Kith, who else would do that?" Zidane said making the box move a little trying to knock Kith off balance. "My song isn't over! You'll have to wait!" Her song ended and she positioned the chains on the cloak to make it so she could reach her arms through to open the box.  
Okay, enjoy the chappy I guess


End file.
